Gozreh
History Gozreh is an ancient deity, thought to have existed for as long as the wind has blown and the waters swelled. His faithful are to be found in all places of nature, doing her will as they have for eons. He is counted among one of the original gods that fought against Rovagug in the defense of all creation. Appearance Gozreh appears as a colossal humanoid (most often dark-skinned) whose lower body trails away into a mass of roiling elemental matter, but whose gender is dependent on his aspect. Her female form is associated with the sea, and appears as a young and beautiful woman with wild green hair whose torso merges with the roiling sea. His male half represents the winds and clouds, and appears as a weathered old man with a long white beard whose lower body melds into a storm cloud. Images of Gozreh typically present his two forms reaching up from the sea and down from the heavens to touch one another in midair. Relationships Gozreh mostly remains neutral towards the other gods unless they bring threats to his dominion. Despite this, he often comes into conflict with Rovagug and Urgathoa, for their destructive or corrupting influences on the world. He is often cordial with Desna. Servants Nature and all its creatures are considered to be Gozreh's domain, but he favors seabirds, flying fish, and frogs. Xocothians are Gozreh's race of divine servitors. These dualistic outsiders resemble a combination of seabird and flying fish. Worshipers and Clergy Gozreh is worshiped wherever nature is feared or held in high esteem. Most sailors pay homage to him, at least in passing, praying for safe passage on their travels, and her clergy is expected to bless new crops during the planting season. Most cloud giants worship Gozreh as Ioz'om, the Sky Father, and believe that they are all his descendants. Storm giants worship Gozreh as the father-sky god Hyjarth and the mother-sea goddess Tourithia. Clergy Priests of Gozreh are rugged folk and many are hermits. Men are expected to have long beards and women long hair. Seaweed, natural items, and strands of white cloth are often braided into the hair of the faithful. Formal raiment is usually long robes of sea-green, storm-grey, or sky blue color, decorated with coral or pearls.36 Although most druids in the Inner Sea region are followers of the Green Faith, a significant minority of them worship Gozreh instead. Unique Servants Kraz'Tesh This favored servant of Gozreh is an icy dragonfly-like creature. Personification of Fury Appearing as an ancient elemental, a fusion of wind and wave, Gozreh's herald serves her interests across the planes. Saltbeard This favored servant of Gozreh is a dour triton cleric. Temples and Shrines Temples of Gozreh are always open to the sky and often contain some sort of pool or open water at the heart. They often appear in out-of-the-way places and are typically built using only slightly worked local materials, such as driftwood and unquarried stone. Services and occasions vary from temple to temple, though most ceremonies involve offerings, prayers, and chanting. Some temples venerate either his male or female forms and portfolio, while churches in port cities most often worship both at once. Holy Texts Gozreh's texts are typically guides to natural life, almanacs of tides and such things, interspersed with chants and prayers and suggested offerings to the fickle deity.[citation needed] Hymns to the Winds and Waves or Hymns to the Wind and the Waves This book includes susurrant prayers, rules for personal behavior, and the respect of nature. Holidays Gozreh's followers celebrate Firstbloom on the Vernal Equinox and Currentseve on the 7th of April. Presence on Fynn D Category:Deity Category:God Category:Religion Category:Neutral